Gentlemen
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Jeff/Kimby! The prom is coming soon and they need dates.


_HI!__ Somebody got me hooked on Jeff/Kimby and she (or he) knows who she (or he) is! Don't go into denial, you know who you are! I reviewed both of your stories don't go into hiding! Probably smiling right now while reading this And if your not reading this your probably writing another story! I'll give you guys a hint of who this is She (or he) is! Her (or his) names is crazy Now she (or he) is probably fangirling because of that huge hint! Now I want you to go into the Clarence stories and look for an author with a similar username! I want you guys to tell her (or him) that I'm looking for her (or him)! Straight up, I want you to review her (or his) stories saying, "BlackBlizzard is looking for you." Like if three different people reviewed this she (or he) will be looking at her (or his) screen like WTF?! That'll be so badass and scary at the same time! And if she (or he) is reading this..."HI!" *chuckles nervously__* "Sup?" I'm daring you guys to go and tell her (__or him) this. Say, "BlackBlizzard is looking for you." I will die of laughter._

"Fix your tie sweety!" Jeff mother says trying to make her baby seem presentable.

"Mom!" the boy exclaimed loudly. "You're making it crooked!"

"Sorry baby!" she apologizes taking her hands away from the blue tie and watched her baby fix it himself. The woman took out her camera and flashed a few pictures, "Wait till Linda sees these!"

Jeff looked up from his tie and caught his mother in the act. "Mom! Stop! I'm not picture perfect, wait a second." he gave the tie a tight squeeze and rubbed down his suit from any wrinkles.

The lovely brunette sighed happily. "Oh my little man is growing into a big man!" that earned a blush from the boy and another groan.

"Mom, don't say things like that in public." he moaned. They were currently in the mall looking for a nice tuxedo to wear to the school dance and a little crowed started forming to awe at them.

The woman giggled looking at the pictures. "Linda is going to be jealous!"

"Can we go pay for this now?" Jeff asks tapping his foot and looking back and forth from his watch and mom.

The brunette looked at her son with a cheery smile. "Sure baby!" they paid and left the shop. Jeff had asked to go to the bathroom but that was only a way to get a little alone time without his mother suffocating him. He walked unconsciously and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

They said at the exact moment then laughed. The boy lifts his head to see just who he had knocked down. Kimby. Suddenly his hands got sweaty and hearth thumped in his chest. He had no idea what to do. She seemed nervous as well.

"So what are you doing here?" she asks petting down her hair, something she does when she's nervous.

Jeff gulped, "J-just getting a suit for the dance, you?"

"S-same. N-not a suit! But a dress! Though I'm not really going with anybody..." she murmurs the last part while combing through her hair with her fingers.

The boy gulped. This was his chance! This can only come by once in a mans lifetime! He shouldn't let it slip past him! Jeff gave a shaky breath, "K-Kimby will you go to the dance with me?"

The girl perked up. "W-what? Y-yes!"

"Its fine if you don't-WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YES?" he asks happily. "Golly!"

Kimby smiles giving the boy a big hug. "Yes I will go to the dance with you!" she squeals. "My mom and dad are gonna flip!" she skipped off in the other direction to find her parents to tell of the good news.

Jeff turned around to walking away then stopped when a figure popped out of the bushes setup by the trash cans. He fell backwards on the ground. His heart nearly stopped.

His mother stood in front of him smiling like a kid in a candy store. "That's my little man!"

"MOM!? YOU SCARED ME!" Jeff could hardly breathe right. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN."

"You gotta girlfriend! You gotta girlfriend!" she sung ignoring her sons groans and complaints and sung even louder. Everyone who was passing stopped to get a look at the them and giggle making Jeff a little embarrassed.

He grabbed his mothers arm and dragged her out of the mall. "Lets go already!"

The woman laughed at her son. "Sure thing sweet pie!"

Jeff face palmed. He knew he shouldn't have brought his mom with him yo buy a suit! She was just going to embarrass him. Dear god, don't get him started on how she acted with his friends back at West Lincoln School! That was a disaster. And one of the main reasons he was happy to move.

"Hey, isn't that your girlfriend?" his mother pointed. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse.

The woman dove over to the girl leaving her son behind at the gate. "Hi! I'm Jeffs mother and I heard you two kids are going to the dance together! So tell me what do you like about him?"

Kimby petted her hair nervously, "O-oh well, he's smart, kind, and k-kinda cute... I guess." The woman smiled approvingly. Kimby was going to speak again but her father had cut in.

"Kimby, don't talk to strangers." Jeffs mom almost lost all her marbles. Kimby's dad looked like a god! His thick red hair, fine built chest, and delicious thick accent of southern men made him the wanted of so many women.

"S-she's not a stranger. This is my dates mom." she says looking at her dad. The woman was having a hard time not drooling over this hunk of man in front of her. At that moment, Jeff slid into the scene.

"Hi Kimby's dad! I-I'm Jeff, her date, and its nice to meet you." he extends his arms to shake the older mans who gladly does. Jeff squinted at hows hard and firm it was compared to his own.

The red looked down at his nervous daughter. "You picked a good one didn't ya?" he chuckles giving daughter a pat on the back. "Get that trait from yer old man!"

Jeff chuckled too, but his was a little nervous one. However seeing how things were going it was pretty good. "I-I'll see you later." he says.

"See ya." Kimby says grasping her fathers hands.

"Wait a second!" Jeffs mother exclaimed as everyone was about to go separate ways. The boy cursed every word in the English dictionary. Everybody turned to her waiting. She looked straight at Kimby's father face with seriousness,"Are you married?"

"Bruh?! Mom don't go asking him that! That's his business! If he wanted you to know he would have told you already!" he grabbed his giggling mother and sped off to thief car. "Jesus Christ, mom do you have no morals?"

"Wwhaat? He was cute! I can see where that Kimby girl gets her looks from! Her dad is a god!"

Jeff face palmed again, "Just drive home."


End file.
